bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
There's Something in the Sea
A viral website called "[http://www.somethinginthesea.com/ There's Something in the Sea]" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about BioShock 2. It details the investigation of Mark Meltzer, a father whose daughter has been kidnapped by the Big Sister. __TOC__ Phase One (Began March 4th, 2009) Day One A kidnapping of a little girl in Liscannor, County Clare, Ireland, is reported in the local newspaper dated February 20, 1967. The kidnapper is reported to have "incredible speed," "wore some kind of red light" and "wears a miner's helmet." There is also a description of a strange "toy" found on the beach. The description matches the Big Daddy toy seen in the trailer. Day Two Jeremiah Lynch is reported to have taken photographs of mysterious footprints on Lehinch Beach on February 17, 1967. Lynch says the product "may be of a culture entirely separate from those we know." He is regarded as an eccentric and has also previously told the local authorities of "mysterious crimson lights" under the surface of Liscannor Bay. A photograph of the footprints is enclosed, together with a ribbon and a score down the sand. An average man's shoe is placed beside it for comparison. A letter from Jeremiah Lynch is also enclosed to an unnamed person, dated March 9, 1967. Day Three On March 15, 1967, it was mentioned that a sighting of a 'red underwater flare' occurred in Felixstowe Harbor in Suffolk, England, by a ship bound for New York. This was quickly reported with a general SOS; the National Guard believed the sighting to be a hoax, with no wreckage discovered or ships reported missing and sonar could not find anything resembling a submersible vehicle in the area. A child, Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield, was also kidnapped that night at 2:30 A.M. by an unknown assailant. The unknown commentator deduces that "whatever it is... it's taking our children (crossed out and replaced with 'daughters')." The mention of glass-cutting tools seems to have been implemented by the kidnapper. On March 22, 1967, Ulrike Moeller was stolen from her parents in St. Cloud, France, wherein French authorities promised to work with West Germany to uncover the abductor. The commentator deduces that everything is connected and notices that all of the little girls are physically similar to one another, with the question of "WHY?" written in the margin of a newspaper clipping. Day Four 4/4/67: Six-year-old Chantal Dumas is kidnapped from her orphanage in West Flanders. The kidnapper is described as a "skinny monster with a single red glowing eye", who exited with the child through a third story building. The unknown commentator deduces that all the girls are of a similar age. 4/11/67: A newspaper reports that Camillie Dumas, aged six is kidnapped in La Rocchelle, France. She was in bed when the au pair walked out for a cigarette and came back to find the child missing. The unknown commentator has pinned a note which says "Camille Dumas disappeared same night as the red lights in La Rochelle harbor." 4/11/67: a newspaper reports that mysterious red lights in the harbor causes a newly wed couple to alert the authorities, who accuse them of being drunk and influenced by the reports in England and Belgium. A something in the sea poster is enclosed, as well as a missing poster for Camille Dumas. The commentator has noted that she wore a pink nightgown at the time of the kidnap. Day Five First, a familiar red string appears, similar to the "Would you kindly" board outside Andrew Ryan's office. 5/23/67: Ghost lights near Cadiz spotted as fast as a speedboat on the shore line. "Red Glow" is circled. Small crumpled note reads "doesn't anyone notice the patterns". "Patterns" is circled in red. Article dated 5/5/1967: Boatman dodged ghost sub, the sub rocked his boat as it passed it the Douro river. The boat is a rabelo boat. Note states that it is not a sub, due to the fact the red light is on in and out of the water. 4/24/67: Missing girl La Boca, Spain. Elena Rodriguez missing after a break in, aged six. 4/23/1967: Red glow alarms Spanish fisherman. Red glow seen moving toward town and boot prints spotted. Day Six 6/14/67: A snippet of a newspaper reports that a "mysterious red light" circled the Golden Queen, a cruise ship. ‘’"Moving West"’’ is written down in black ink. The US Coast guard sights a "fast-moving red light" under the surface near the Virgin Islands. ‘’"Time lull - where did it go? Where is H.Q?"’’ and "It's headed toward the U.S." is written in blue ink. Jennifer Walker, aged five, is taken from her holiday bungalow in Puerto Rico. 6/17/67: A "Mark Meltzer" receives a letter from the Philadelphia Observer dismissing his findings on the red lights and kidnappings as "sensation" and advises him to seek professional help. A note on "patterns" is also enclosed. Day Seven A newspaper article reports the spread of the "mysterious red light" to areas around Florida, with speculation that it may originate from an enemy submarine. A witness tells of a track of footprints that resemble heavily clad military boots, this description is underlined with "PICTURES!!!!" and "do they match Ireland?" added by the commentator. A further witness of the red light suspects Soviets from Cuba are behind it, however part of the quote is struck through with the addition of "WRONG WRONG WRONG". A second article mentions three kidnappings that have occurred within one week. The first half of the story reports that police from three cities are working together as each kidnapping incident was similar. The words "female victims aged five to seven during a seven day period." have been underlined and "It's getting bolder" added. The second part of the article says that the victims' parents each reported a break-in after midnight, usually through a window with the glass being cut with precision. 7/14/67: A police report of a further break-in and kidnapping of Melinda Jelenski, in which the mother of the victim describes the assailant as having a red light possibly attached to its head, she goes on to say that the kidnapper was tall limber and athletic. Another section of the report places the kidnappers height at 6'10", this is circled and "How tall is it???" is scrawled next to the height. The description also mentions that "Jelenski glimpsed pointed weapon or tool, poss. resembling 'sword.'" Day Eight The front page of a tabloid newspaper has the headline "Sea creature stealing children on the New Jersey coast - red lights seen during abductions". This is accompanied by a somewhat blurred black and white snapshot of the assailant, it shows part of the figure possibly wearing a helmet matching the 'Big Sister' picture found on the front cover of Game Informer magazine (April 2009). The annotator notes that only 'kooks' will believe this story now it has been reported in a tabloid. 7/25/67: A letter addressed to Mark Meltzer from the House of Representatives thanks him for information relating to the mystery submarines, but dismisses the evidence, drawing the conclusion that the lights are in fact the same UFO's which are under investigation by the United States Air Force. The annotator in turn dismisses the letters claims as ‘’"Unrelated!!!"’’ and ‘’"...nothing to do with flying saucers"’’. Mr. Meltzer is also told that his information has been relayed to both the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) and the Air Force, with the addition that he should contact the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) about the kidnapping incidents. A piece of paper with torn-out kidnapping and red light headlines stuck to it with the relevant dates is also present. The bottom of the paper has the comment ‘’"It's moving faster now... I can barely keep up!"’’ written on it. Day Nine Documentation from the ONI is pinned on the map consisting of released "Top Secret" information meant for the commentators eyes only. It contains a list of sightings and abductions, indicating a possible thirty-four incidents altogether. One of the documents entitled "abstract" mentions a "possible connection to no-go zone at long dismissed as a conspiracy theory ----- disappearance of business magnate Andrew Ryan ------" certain words have been blanked out, but it seems to indicate that Andrew Ryan managed to secure the area around Rapture as a no-go zone before its creation. 8/14/67: A letter from a father whose child has gone missing is also enclosed, asking the commentator for help finding his daughter. Day Ten 9/28/67: A single letter addressed to Roscoe Inman of ONI from our commentator Mark Meltzer. The letter praises Inman for his patience, as those with higher authority have been blocking his reports. Enclosed with his letter, Meltzer has added recent information on their "traveler"; information on sightings and kidnappings. Meltzer anticipates that the next place to be hit will be St. John in New Brunswick, and intends to go to keep watch in the area. He ends the letter saying that his stake out is. ‘’"Probably a waste of time, but I'm frustrated with inaction. I can't sleep anymore. I lie wake, haunted by the watchful eyes of those poor lost girls... waiting for us to find them."’’ 10/1/67: A note indicates Mark waited for three nights before taking pictures of red lights in the harbor and then the Big Sister. He also believes that the Big Sister may have seen and possibly followed him. Phase Two Day One On the desk are two X-Rays they show Mark has broken ribs and a broken leg. Both are dated 04-25-1968 and made in an New York Hospital. On the filling cabinet is a bottle of cohydrone pills to be taken three times daily for pain and there are a pair of crutches on the other side of the room. On the desk there is a Mother's Day card that never got sent. Mark has written ‘’”Amanda, You were right... it might be my fault that she's gone. But I never gave up on her. You lost hope. And if we both lose hope... we lose her forever. With love (still) Mark.”’’ The card is dated 5-12-1968. There is also a picture of Amanda and his daughter on the desk, written on it is ‘’“Amanda and my little darling. Family photo, spring '67.”’’ A divorce letter is found on the right side of the room, dated April 29, 1968 and delivered May 20, 1968. Amanda is divorcing Mark because he ‘’"through both deed and neglect, did recklessly endanger the safety and well-being of his spouse and family."’’ Day Two Three pictures have appeared in the middle of the room, the top one shows his daughter on a horse, the note written on the back says "Riding near grandma's, my brave little girl... last picture”. Dated 10-21-67. The one on the left shows his daughter and Amanda around a birthday cake, having a birthday party. The message scrawled on the back says "3rd b'day. Growing faster than a bad weed!” Dated 8-25-64. The picture on the right shows his daughter on the beach getting ready to dig a sandcastle, written with "My daughter the architect, getting ready to build the castle!" Dated 7-4-63. There is a message from Phil Isidore of the National UFO Society (NUFOS) on his answering machine. He is wondering if everything is alright as he hasn’t heard from Mark for some time, and asks Mark to contact him. Finally there is now a letter in his mail slot: "Phil: Thanks for the books but please don’t send any more big pkgs to the P.O. box. Cards and letters only. My leg is broken and it’s a drag to haul stuff home. Call you back soon - Meltzer.” Day Three Three photos have appeared on the right hand side of the room, the top one shows Mark's daughter as a baby. Written on the back is "Dec. '61 Amanda's smile - my hairline!" The picture on the left shows his daughter with her thumbs up in a room, possibly the study shown on the website. The note on the back says "My little helper (hands off the books!) '65 spring." The picture on the right shows his daughter buried in the sand up to her neck. The back says "Peace at last! Labor Day - Montauk '65" Finally there is a new message from Roscoe Inman on the answering machine requesting an update with information about Mark's "accident." Day Four Three new documents appear on the wall. The first is a letter to Lynch telling him to send all new information to Mark's new address. Lynch has apparently been sending him news related to Atlantis/Lemuria. The second is a newspaper clipping detailing the kidnapping of Cindy Meltzer, Mark and Amanda's daughter, dated 10-27-1967. Finally, the third is a sketch of the Big Sister, the cause of Mark's broken leg and ribs. It is hinted that the Big Sister may have let him live. This incident appears to have happened a while after Cindy got kidnapped. On the floor is a crumpled letter to Roscoe, never sent, giving further details of his daughter's kidnapping. It states "I can't do this anymore. Going to send you all my data. Maybe you can pick up where I left off." The letter is dated 11-23-1967. On the left hand side of the room is a document stating that Meltzer has had a complete psychiatric examination and has been discharged from Tollevue Hospital. It is dated 3-6-68. Day Five A new message is heard on the answering machine from Detective Benny Stango. There is also a new letter to Roscoe in front of the typewriter. After being detained at Tollevue, Mark went searching for the Big Sister, and found her near the Hudson river, where he managed to catch her with a net. The Big Sister escaped by slicing through the net and scratched Mark's neck, before snapping his ribs. He says he was saved by the a cab driver who took a wrong turn, the headlights scared her off. The Big Sister may also have stolen his wallet, or a passer by. Day Six The office has been cleaned up; all the clippings and pictures have been re-attached to the map. A new message from Benny Stango is heard on the answering machine mentioning a "red light" seen around Meltzer's office during the night. A mysterious box covered in symbols also appears. There is a puzzle on how to open it. There is also a letter on the bottom right of the telephone table by Mark saying. "She was here? how did she find me? Why no attack? What is this thing? Weapon? Improvised bomb? What do all these symbols mean?" The code to open the box can be found at: Puzzle Boxes The box contains a child's drawings of the Big Sister and a Little Sister, as well as other bits and bobs related to Rapture, such as a mask that Splicers wear, along with a cut out of Little Sisters holding hands. There is also a letter that is written in some sort of code. It is translated "It's cold down here, daddy, come find me." Day Eight Roscoe Inman leaves another message on Meltzer's answering machine. There is a mysterious glow behind the stack of books to the left of Meltzer's filing cabinet. Seems to be a window or some opening since the color of the light is the same as what is viewed outside of his door's windows. The aforementioned box is also somewhat close to the light, maybe within arm's reach even. Day Nine Phil Isidore leaves a message on the answering machine: On the table by the door there are two new items, a letter and a newspaper cutting. The newspaper cutting is a story about a wrecked, futuristic city. A man is wielding a "cold, iron-aluminum bat". He is in a plaza of steel arches and deserted stores, when he sees something "almost the same size and shape as a chipmunk with wide, vacant eyes." A "Juicer" leaps from a shattered window and is described as having "angular arms and spindly legs, with chalky, sunken cheeks". It approaches the chipmunk when it screams. Then a "Patri-Arhk", a large robot in "dull, gray armor, with a steel forged skull" with a drill on its right arm. The chipmunk and the Patri-Arhk leave, and the narrator leaves his hiding place to look at the Juicer who had once been his friend, and stares around at the city and remembers when he first arrived of the "promise of a man-made paradise. And that promise had been betrayed." It was written by RØd Killian Quain. The second item is a letter from Phil explaining the story. R. Killian Quain is a science fiction writer who "showed up from nowhere came with an elaborate, wholly-formed mythology involving submerged cities, robotic warriors and other – wild stuff!" The editor of Visionary Wonder Stories, Lex Harlan, turned up at various NUFOS meetings and implied that the stories were "factual reports of channeled versions". The last paragraph of the letter says that Quain showed up from nowhere, and that he vanished into thin air, rumors are that he went "spectacularly mad", but no one actually knows what happened. It ends with "I’m sure you will notice some peculiar parallels to the phenomenon we’ve encountered!" Mark has made several annotations, once again questioning the sanity of the NUFOS, and saying that he cannot be bothered to read the story. Day Ten There is a message from Mark’s wife, Amanda. There are two new items on the floor of the central study. One is a photograph of the megaliths in Carrowmore, Ireland (with some sort of drawings on them). The second is a letter from Jeremiah Lynch, who is "pleased to be back in the loop", he suggests that the symbols are a cipher of some sort. He also suggests that it may be an ancient, but this has been crossed out by Mark with the caption "Right the first time". He then gives information on "his area of expertise, the megalithic structures of the region." Mark has written "NOT AGAIN" next to this. He talks of an "advanced pre-Babylonian civilization described as Atlantis which has survived in secrecy into the modern era." He claims that "this theory – and only this theory – can account for several lingering mysteries, including the "The Vanishing" (Andrew Ryan and the people who left for Rapture) in the post-war era, Mark has written "Investigate" and circled "Vanishings". He then goes into detail, but Mark has crossed it out and written "CRACKPOT!!!" Day Eleven Mark has left two notes behind; one on the floor and one on the desk. He has managed to open the "Lunchbox". The note on the floor appears to be his attempt at cracking the code and his initial thoughts on the items inside it. Mark is confused. He believes that the drawings and the note are his daughter’s work, but acknowledges that “it could be forged.” He has also written “I need proof that she’s alive. I need to know WHERE SHE IS... I NEED PROOF.” The second note on the table seems to be written sometime later. He does not understand what is happening. ”They’ve taken all those little girls... and changed them. BUT INTO WHAT? AND WHY?” He appears to misinterpreted the drawing above, believing that there is a “shark in the sky” and "angels and monsters." He fears that Cindy is suffering from hallucinations. Mark believes that the note and drawings in the box are Cindy’s handwork, but “Someone is forcing her to say these things... to DRAW these things.” Finally Mark has written “I don’t know who I can trust with this... I’ve taken too many risks already... with every move from here on out... my daughter’s life is on the line.” Day Twelve There is a new message from Phil Isidore: The papers from Day Eleven have been tided and placed on the typewriter. Mark's hat is left on the chair. To the right of the room is a camera and binoculars. His crutches are left against the bookshelf and on top of that is a another recording device. Day Thirteen The paper from Day Eleven had been placed across from the typewriter. To the left of the door on the table, there are two new papers which appear to have been ripped out of a periodical called The Monthly Undergrounder. Both papers talk about the "Vanishing" mentioned by Phil Isidore. The papers talk about the vanishings occurring during the years of 1946 to 1950, in the wake of World War II. Day Fourteen There is a new message from Detective Stango: There is now a sheet on the desk near the right wall. It appears to be Mark's thoughts on the "Vanishing" articles, the sheet references some familiar names like J.S. Steinman, Yi Suchong, and Julie Langford. He marks a twenty year range between 1947 to 1967 as the time of the "Vanishing" and wonders if there is a connection worth pursuing. Day Fifteen There is a new message from Roscoe Inman: Located on the floor to the right of the desk is a paper which talks about an NYC professor searching for J. S. Steinman. Day Sixteen There is an article in German posted on the wall, translated it reads: "Persons remain a mystery. Even after twenty years, hundreds of cases involving missing persons remain unresolved. In the chaos of World War II and during the restructuring of government, local officials and American authorities received hundreds of reports on missing persons. It was thought that the missing persons had fled the country. Yet today, a new movement requests the government to review the cases once again." (Translation thanks to Karlizkool350, Electro-Bolt and Dynastes of 2K forums) There is also a thank you letter to Jeremiah Lynch and three letters promising to help Mark in his investigation. These are letters written by the fans themselves and sent to Mark's P.O. Box. Day Seventeen There is an article about mysterious going-on's at Turtle Beach in Cairns, Australia, 1947. Three people, Doctor Miller, Kyburz, and May J. Carmody stood on the beach with their belongings, before a red light was seen beneath the surface heading towards them. They vanished without a trace. In the typewriter is Mark's musings on looking for information in international newspapers, and seeing a little girl singing in the park. It reminds him of Cindy. The girl's father picks her up. The description echoes the interaction between Little Sisters and Big Daddies. Next to the typewriter is the torn piece of a Chinese newspaper, reporting on a missing Dr. Suchong. It is dated December 1946. To the right, is a article about Langford's disappearance, dated 1949. To left is a newspaper article from the Times of Bombay. Many people are missing in the chaos of partition, including "Top young thinkers." Also, most of the papers and messages from May 29 to June 12 have been added to the file cabinet in the bottom drawer and on the side. Day Eighteen There is a message on Mark's answering machine from a German reporter: "Mr. Meltzer, I wrote the article you asked about, if you would like to see my notes on these cases, it can be arranged. They’re quite extensive. Most people here have no interest. I’ve been trying desperately to find somebody, anybody who will take this matter seriously. Please contact me as soon as you have a chance. Thank you." There is also a report about the Vanishing on the floor underneath the table to the right. Day Nineteen On the shelf to the far right of the room, there is a round audio cassette containing an interview with Phil Isidore. He discusses the old and recent kidnappings and the possible connection between them. Day Twenty A paper under the desk about the U.S. Ambassador speaks out against Roget Heiress. In the Bottom right drawer is a paper about talks about an Expédition au Shambhala On the left side of the map under the picture of the light is a picture of missing James Millard Oakes. Day Twenty-One The room has been cleaned up and the files from the last days have been moved to the file cabinet. There is also a new audio on the tape player that has a new message from a drunk-sounding Jeremiah Lynch. The Roget heiress (Celeste) also left a message wishing Mark luck with the search for his daughter. There are two new letters to the left side of the map that may be letters from people who mailed letters to Mark. Day Twenty-Two Celeste Roget gave Mark a letter stating that he should not get involved in whatever she is in, and that "they" are always listening to her and whatever she does. Mark typed a letter that says he was followed by someone unknown and he tried to go after him but the mystery man slipped through Mark's fingers. He guessed he was an undercover cop or the red eyed assailant (Big Sister). There was also a ticket saying that if you have questions on "the Vanishings" to attend a meeting of The James Millard Oakes League on Tuesdays at 7:00 pm. On the bookshelf to the far right of the room, there is an audio cassette that contains a speech by Clint Chessman. The name of the cassette is, "The Deep Red Secret." Clint discusses that the Soviet Union was the cause of the Vanishings. "And this is the reason, James Millard Oakes vanished, he knew how Stalin held onto power, Stalin butchered every Russian he thought might be a threat, any Russian with a brain. So, the commies had to cut us down to their level. They slaughtered a generation of American geniuses and we'll never find the bodies. The KGB has a way to make you disappear, and I do, mean you! Because you learn how to read between the headlines, you learned to perceive, yes, on what looks behind the folds of the iron curtain. And one way or another, the truth must get out!" Day Twenty-Three The hat could be found on the nightstand to the left of the room. There are books on the floor along with some binoculars. There is also a record case titled "Rapture Records" by the desk. The record itself is inside the record player and can be played. It seems that someone sent Mark this record. The lyrics to the Wagnerian song: O rise, Rapture, rise, We turn our hopes up to the skies. O rise, Rapture, rise, Upon your wings our dreams with fly. A city in the oceans deep, A promise that we'll always keep, To boldly turn our eyes upon, the prize, So rise, rise, rise. O rise, Rapture, rise, We merrily sing this reprise. O rise, Rapture, rise, To help us crush parasites, despised. A city on Poseidon's floor, A set of ideals we adore, A philosophy we all can emphasize, So rise, rise, rise! At the end of the song, a young female voice is heard saying, "Daddy? Where are you daddy? Are you going to come and find me?" It is unknown if the child heard on the record is Mark's daughter, Cindy, or another girl (though it does sound like a Little Sister due to the slightly darker voice). A typewritten note beside the record case however shows that Mark believes the voice to be that of his daughter. This would fit with his suspicions of the Big Sister following and almost mocking him. Whether it is his daughter has not been confirmed. At times a similar voice can be heard on the radio after some time when it is left on, though it is being obscured by a lot of background static. Day Twenty-Four After receiving the record, Mark is still puzzled and doesn't know what the message means. But he knows where to look for his daughter, as is evident by his writings on the notes scattered around his desk. The notes in question are written on the last of two pages that have been torn from The Monthly Undergrounder. The pages describe a man named Orrin Oscar Lutwidge (an inventor), who claims he knows where "The Vanishing" victims went. He later disappeared without a trace and the last thing that he said was that he will find "true Rapture." Whether he was abducted or eventually found Rapture and didn't return is uncertain. It is also mentioned that Lutwidge corresponded with and exchanged theories with Celeste Roget who had similar ideas of lost cities and ascended masters. Mark received a letter from her just days ago, asking him to stop his investigations so as not to fall into the same trap that she had. The letter is also present on the desk, next to the torn pages. Also, if Mark's radio is left on long enough, some distorted audio comes through with a similar speaking pattern and accent of Atlas, though no specific words or phrases can be made out through the distortion. Day Twenty-Five There is a new message from Charles Molley, Amanda Meltzer's attorney, regarding the status of the divorce: "Uh, Yeah, Good day Mr. Meltzer. We haven't spoken before, but I'm quite sure we're going to become very well acquainted. My name is Charles Molley, I'm the attorney for Amanda Meltzer . I've been waiting to hear a response regarding the summons you were sent several weeks ago. But more to the point, I understand that you have been repeatedly telephoning my client in the last few days. Now, she has made it quite clear that she does not want to speak to you, Mr. Meltzer. I would prefer we do not have to formalize that with a court order. If you have anything else to say to her, I'd strongly suggest it comes through me. Thank you, Mr. Meltzer." Mark was about to write a letter to Amanda and say that he still loves her, but for some reason, he stopped. Day Twenty-Six There is a red book placed on the top of a stack of books titled, The Frozen Triangle, ''written by Carleton Rede. The book talks about a missing airplane that carried seventeen passengers and two battle-seasoned pilots. The author claimed the airplane was destroyed by a triangle, the Frozen Triangle, a sister of the Bermuda Triangle. The book was sent by Jeremiah Lynch, along with a letter that said that it might help Mark with his investigations and that it might be possible to find Atlantis. Mark believes that Jeremiah is crazy and that there is no such thing as an underwater city. Day Twenty-Seven Celeste sent Mark a telegraph that said she had met the missing inventor, Lutwidge (before he disappeared), and she claims he was crazy. There is a news clipping stating that there was a fast-spreading fire that burned down a few buildings in lower Manhattan. Seventeen workers and two firemen died in the "blaze," and thirty people were injured. The fire first started from an abandoned "inventor's workplace" that was originally owned by Lutwidge, before he disappeared. The cause of the fire is still unknown. But, this clipping motivated Mark to check the workplace out. Day Twenty-Eight A bail notice, issued on the account of Benny Stango, can be found on Meltzer's desktop organizer. Meltzer was processed for trespassing (presumably Lutwidge's factory under New York Code Section 140.05), and was released on five hundred dollars bail. Meltzer wrote a letter that said, after he was arrested by Stango, he now knows he is being watched by people. A tape can be found next to the record player dated "September 1958" and labeled "For the Seeker". The tape contains a message from Orrin Oscar Lutwidge. Day Twenty-Nine A metal puzzlebox can be found lower left on the floor that contains several buttons set in grooves on its surface. The buttons are labeled with symbols from ''A Child's Garden of Cyphers. The solution to the puzzle can be found at Puzzle Boxes Once the box is open a speaker is revealed and it plays a message from Lutwidge. A letter by Mark can also be found of the right side of the room on the floor by a chair commenting on how Meltzer found the box and on the strange nature of the box. Day Thirty Most things are moved to the lower filing cabinet and a new message is left on the answering machine by Celeste Roget. In her message, she urges Mark to stop with his investigations. Three notices to the right of the map point out names that are used to create and manage businesses are fake names. These names were filed in 1946 and Andrew Ryan's birth name is also mentioned. A reference to a company called "Warden Yarn" was included; an anagram for Andrew Ryan. Day Thirty-One New papers appear throughout the room and a new message by Roscoe Inman appears on the machine. Day Thirty-Two A book appears on the far right next to the lamp. It is called A Child's Garden of Cyphers and appears to have been written by Lutwidge under an alias. The book’s title has a border of symbols that are the same as the symbols on the two puzzle boxes in the room. When the symbols are deciphered small messages can be read. Also, another message from Celeste Roget appears on the answering machine. She seems to be very angry at Meltzer. Beside the chair, on the floor, is a letter written by Mark to Celeste: Dear Celeste You're right. I have been avoiding you. In part because I feel like I'm finally closing in on the truth. And I can't let you divert me. I can't left anything divert me. LUTWIDGE IS THE KEY TO ALL THIS, I can feel it. If I can close in on his secrets- then I can find my Daughter. I know you know that feeling. I'm sure you flet it when you were searching for your father... when you started climbing up those mountain trails behind the sherpas... I'm sure you could almost see his face in the mist. And that's what terrifies me. Because I know what you lost in the process. I know what I'm gambling if I go down the wrong path. But what if this is the RIGHT path? What if this will lead not only to Cindy but to Jean Louis? What if there's some truth to Lutwidge's mad riddles? My whole life I've been trying to make sense of this world - all the parts of it that never added up. When I was ten, I discovered Chas. Fort - his catalogs of strange facts. The incidents that science refused to acknowledge - "The damned." Fish that fell from the sky. Lights that dart through the night. People how vanish, never to be seen again. I would lay awake under the covers, with a flashlight - convinced that I could see a pattern of it all. I was chasing the Mystery- an even bigger, grander mystery than the pulp novels that were my previous passion. The dots could all be connected - Order would be brought from Chaos, and the Innocent would be saved. And it would be my doing...the mind triumphing over all this mayhem - all this random meaningless mess that is this world. But that's not how life works. We just see the shadows on the screen - and muddle through. And some people master this day to day existence and think they've won. I've always made a mess of it - every book I tried to write unfinished, every business deal half done. My marriage surviving by sheer momentum. Both of us just staying together because that's the way it's supposed to be. But sometimes late at night - it all seems so clear. I glimpse those labyrinths of half-hidden facts in the back column of the newspaper I know I can make sense of it- it's what I was put here for. But that's how I lost Cindy, isn't it? Chasing the shadows... when you stare into the face of the abyss the abyss stares back. The facts don't add up, it all leads to nothing. Means nothing. Day Thirty-Three A new letter appears next to the codebook that tells where Lutwidge's various shell companies were housed. Meltzer has added notes to the report explaining his suspicions about the Red Queen, the corpse mentioned by Lutwidge's box, Hudson River, and the fact that Lutwidge has more money than an ordinary man should have access to. Also, a new message from Amanda appears on the machine: Day Thirty-Four A new letter is now lying on Meltzer's desk. It can be found on the far right, and is a compilation on the various information Meltzer has gathered on Lutwidge. Some interesting things in the letter include the fact that he was in touch with both Jeremiah Lynch and Celeste Roget, he wrote the code book Meltzer's daughter is apparently using, and that he was business partners with Andrew Ryan, as one can tell from the list of his business partners. The business partners listed are aliases for Andrew Ryan, thereby proving that he also opened several businesses. Jeremiah Lynch has left another message on the machine. Day Thirty-Five A new letter from Celeste Roget appears on Mark's nightstand, she wrote that she is sorry for the way she yelled at Mark. She also explained how Lutwidge deceived her and how he pretended to be Celeste's father. She also gave Mark a "childish taunt" letter she got from Lutwidge. Also on the nightstand, is the letter sent from Lutwidge to Roget saying he feels sorry for her (he was actually taunting her). Mark believes that the letter may hold some clues. Lutwidge repeatedly writes a series of three words whose first letters make his initials (O.O.L.). On the very top of the letter is a logo: "Scarlet Sovereign Import-Export, INC. O.O.Lutwidge, Pres." (Mark thinks that the logo may be the Red Queen from the puzzle). Day Thirty-Six Two new papers (a letter and a picture) may be found on the floor behind Meltzer's chair. One of them is a bill from the Scarlet Sovereign Company to the Warden Yarn company. The bill is for a large amount of steel objects used mainly for the construction of buildings. Meltzer has written a comment on it, stating it was "a LOT of steel for a yarn company". One might get the idea that the steel was being used for something other than yarn production, like maybe an underwater city. The picture shows a building which Meltzer believes is the "Red Queen". Day Thirty-Seven There is a new letter written by Mark underneath the right nightstand. Mark said that he went to the yarn warehouse and discovered a restroom with the door painted red. He opened the restroom door and discovered a large mirror. He broke the mirror and discovered a map, a reel-to-reel tape, and a mysterious object (not yet shown on the website) behind it. But, when he was leaving, Dock patrolmen spotted him. He decided to pretend he was a scavenger and the cops let him go. Mark believes that Detective Stango thinks Mark killed his own daughter. There is a new map on the right side of the huge map. On the very top of the map is an upside down red triangle with lines coming out of the tip. There is a new reel-to-reel by Lutwidge next to the previous burned reel. Day Thirty-Eight A new puzzle resembling a jewelry box has appeared in between the three papers on the far right of Meltzer's desk. After solving this puzzle a recording of Orrin Lutwidge plays. After this recording ends, the puzzle-box opens, giving way to yet another puzzle which resembles a piano with three rows of keys labeled with dates and lat/long information. Day Thirty-Nine Several major changes have occurred. There are now four more letters on the wall of the study, most likely from fans although they all cite specific examples of their relatives "vanishing" or their daughters kidnapped. "The Frozen Triangle" book is now on the desk, open to pages 12 and 13. The first page has a paragraph circled, discussing the coordinates of the triangle's three points (67°N, 34°W; 63°N, 20°W; and 57°N, 35°W.) The opposite page is a list of incidents within the triangle. Most of these are clearly related to Rapture, such as oil slicks and ghost lighthouses. The plane that Jack hijacked and crashed is also on the list, Flight DF-0301. The last item on the list is possibly the most intriguing, as it describes rumors of the loss of a nuclear submarine that was searching for the plane. This happened in the 'bad endings' of the first BioShock, but not in the good. However, it is possible that Splicers attacked the submarine without Jack's leadership after he had left (assuming the good ending), so again this information can be made to fit both story lines. The inclusion of the submarine might also be a clue to its involvement in BioShock 2, where it is possible that someone else would have used it and its missiles for their nefarious purposes. Day Forty There is a new message from Jeremiah Lynch mentioning Lutwidge's fascination with Lewis Caroll. The Hunting of the Snark (An Agony in 8 Fits) by Lewis Carroll is open on the table furthest to the right. It is opened near the beginning of The Bellman's Speech: He had bought a large map representing the sea, Without the least vestige of land: And the crew were much pleased when they found it to be A map they could all understand. What's the good of Mercator's North Poles and Equators, Tropics, Zones, and Meridian Lines? So the Bellman would cry: and the crew would reply They are merely conventional signs! Other maps are such shapes, with their islands and capes! But we've got our brave Captain to thank: (So the crew would protest) that he's bought us the best - A perfect and absolute blank! Mark believes that the origin of the Bellman's Chart comes from this poem. He has also written- "The 8th fit "The Vanishing!" "The Vanishing" is also the title of the last portion of Lewis Carroll's poem, "The Hunting of the Snark." In that portion of the poem, the Baker vanishes upon finding the snark because it was a boojum. Day Forty-One There is a new message from Roscoe Inman about tracking ocean currents. Day Forty-Two To the right of the map is a piece of paper with times on different locations, as shown below. At the top is the date August 8th, which is a possible reference to the date in the Jewelry Box puzzle (08/08). AUGUST 8TH 1 = 6:41 AM... 33° 53' S 151° 16' E = Bondi Beach............... (Australia) 2 = 5:43 AM... 53° 57'N 10° 52' E = Travemünde Baltic Beach .....(Germany) 3 = 6:03 AM... 44° 4' N 12° 34' E = Rimini Beach................ (Italy) 4 = 6:15 AM... 52° 7' N 4° 17' E = Scheveningen Beach........... (The Hague, Netherlands) 5 = 6:28 AM... 43° 41'N 7° 15' E = Bay of Angels................ (Nice, France) 6 = 5:37 AM... 50° 49'N 0° 8' W = Brighton Beach................ (England) 7 = 6:54 AM... 41° 22'N 2° 11' E = Barceloneta Beach............ (Spain) 8 = 5:58 AM... 40° 35'N 73° 30' W = Jones Beach, NY............. (U.S.) 9 = 5:55 AM... 49° 16' N 123° 9' W = Kitsilano Beach, Vancouver..(Can.) 10 = 6:11 AM.. 34° 0'N 118° 29' W = Santa Monica, Calif. ........(U.S.) ...TRIANGLE = "Frozen Triangle?" ..............Rel. to Rapture??? ......................(Is Rapture an island city???) Day Forty-Three The Bellman's Chart has been updated to include a map of the world. Day Forty-Four The lamp next to the door is turned off, and Meltzer's hat is on his chair. Meltzer has listed what he has deduced so far from the clues he has. * "RAPTURE" is a PLACE -- apparently a city. "Poseidon's door"/"floor"? Poss. flooded? * "RAPTURE" may be the source of the "Traveler" of abducted children? * "RAPTURE" IS WHERE I WILL FIND CINDY * "RAPTURE" is somehow connected to "The Vanishing" (Late 1940's-early 1950's disappearances) * The ONLY researcher who may have made this connection was ORRIN O. LUTWIDGE (sough "true rapture") * Location of "RAPTURE" may be connected with so-called "FROZEN TRIANGLE" in Iceland/Greenland region. * Lutwidge may have been involved with person or persons unknown in transporting goods to/from "RAPTURE". * Locations in Lutwidge's "jewelry box" may indicate where to find flotsam/jetsam from Rapture. * Any evidence from Beaches may point the way to "RAPTURE" THAT is! Posted on the wall to the upper left of the world map is a letter sent to Phil Isidore with a list of beach coordinates and a request for him or any of his contacts to check them out for anything out of the ordinary. There is an answering machine message from Phil Isidore in response to the letter. It mentions Phil's attending the "Giant Boulder Saucer Convention" and interviewing Lex Harlan Day Forty-Five There is a new message from Celeste promising to visit the French beach location. Day Forty-Six Meltzer has the book The Frozen Triangle open to page 62, discussing the plausibility of islands rising suddenly out of the sea; and to page 63, starting chapter 7 ("Leviathan") about the doomed voyage of the Ice Beagle. Day Forty-Seven Mark has a new message from Ulrich Broder: "Mr. Meltzer this is Ulrich Broder, I would like to confirm with you I'll be traveling to the region you asked about in your telegram. I am following on some leads about a young woman named Tenenbaum who was amongst the vanished, so it should not be so difficult for me to visit this beach the morning of August the eighth, but uh... our connection was very bad last night so if you would please wire me at the hotel with the coordinates again. Also, I'm not certain as to what you're expecting to find and how exactly this connects to the Vanishing..." An article about Tenenbaum is located on the desk. Day Forty-Eight The "Aug 8" page from a calendar is stuck to the wall. Mark has written "Tomorrow is the day! Jones Beach, here I come. Hoping my contacts hit the other nine beaches...got a feeling this is BIG." Day Forty-Nine On the morning August 8th, 2009, dozens of bottles of "Arcadia Merlot" appeared on the ten different beaches that were mentioned in the previous updates, at the designated times. Each bottle contained rolled-up posters: Two posters promoting plasmids ("Decoy" and Electro Bolt), and one poster that seemed like an invitation to Rapture itself. Various links to pictures and videos from the beaches may be seen on the first page of the August 8th thread on the 2k forums: August 8th Thread Day Fifty A bottle of Arcadia Merlot is on the filing cabinet. To the right are the posters inside. There is also a letter from Flann McDonagh, Bill McDonagh's nephew, in The Monthly Undergrounder. Day Fifty-One There is a file on the floor, to the left of the desk marked 'Found scattered on the floor at Scarlet Sovereign Warehouse' and 'sort and file'. Also to the left of the desk on the floor is a paper written by Mark summarizing his thoughts so far on Lutwidge and how he relates to Rapture. In it he ponders several things he has learned or found out: things such as the location of Worley Winery and how Lutwidge relates to Andrew Ryan and how both men relate to Rapture. On the desk, right next to the record player is a letter written by Lutwidge, apparently before his obsession with Ryan and his pursuit of 'true rapture'. In it, he details how his company, Warden Yarn, had purchased an unspecified, but probably large amount of steel and other construction supplies upfront, as part of a contract to a company supposedly owned by Andrew Ryan, for a project in the North Atlantic. Lutwidge expresses his disgust with the fact that Ryan's company had not fulfilled its terms of the contract as of 1952, by which time Ryan was under the ocean. Lutwidge expresses that he would pursue some sort of restitution. Day Fifty-Two There is a new message on the answering machine from Jeremiah Lynch, in which he sings the song "What shall we do with the drunken sailor". In addition, sheet music has appeared by the door for the song "What shall we do with the drunken sailor?" This is the song from Jeremiah's message, and it contains the answer to the Piano Box Puzzle. The solution to the Piano Box Puzzle/Coordinate Piano can be found at Puzzle Boxes. The piano box will now close, and the old metal/speaker box puzzle will appear. It will rearrange itself into a new puzzle. The new puzzle is a 4 x 4 grid with symbols. A translation of the different cipher symbols can be found here: A Child's Garden of Cyphers The solution(s) to the 4x4 can be found at Puzzle Boxes. After inputting the correct keys for the 4x4 puzzle a message will play, and a new 5x5 grid opens. At this time it is unclear if the 5x5 grid is a puzzle at all. It appears to simply be the symbols listed in alphabetical order from A to Z (26 letters, with X and Y in one box together). Day Fifty-Three Mark has a new book titled "Unusual Crustaceans of the North Atlantic. Volume 2. L - R." This is in reference to the answer from the 4x4 puzzle "PHRONIMA." A Phronima is a deep-sea dwelling amphipod (shrimp-like creature). It seems to be a clue that Rapture is near the bottom of the sea. There is also a new paper on the floor containing new notes from Mark. One relevant note quotes Lutwidge’s riddle as saying "Now if you learn my name, you know how deep to sink; seek where Rapture lies, I wait upon its brink." Mark then has written a note next to this in which he states, "Does this mean what I think it means?" Again, this references the Phronima amphipod living near the bottom of the sea, and this is telling Mark "how deep" he must sink. Day Fifty-Four The 5x5 grid is still not solved. But new items have appeared. There is a new message on the answering machine from Roscoe Inman. There is a note written by Mark to Celeste, located on the left hand of the room, on the table. Mark is hesitant to go looking for Rapture at the bottom of the sea because of Celeste's bad experience going into the mountains to find a hidden city of her own, in which she found nothing, all because of clues that were sent by Lutwidge to her at the time. Also, he mentions that Celeste is talking about Lutwidge as if she believes he is still alive. The part of the letter that says "As if he were still alive..." is underlined. Mark then asks Celeste if she knew whether Lutwidge was ever seen again after he set off in 1958 to find Rapture. Day Fifty-Five There is now a tape of an interview with Lex Harlan at the Giant Boulder Saucer Convention. Phil Isidore has also left a message on the answering machine. He is miffed that Meltzer has not read the Utropolis story that he sent, and he mentions the Lex Harlan interviews. Day Fifty-Six There is letter written by Lutwidge to Andrew Ryan on the floor, dated 22 June 1954. He threatens to reveal Rapture unless he is given the location, as he feels he is worthy and one of the "best and brightest." The letter also reveals that he purposely sent false clues to Celeste and the US Government to lead them away from Rapture. On the side table there is a pink birthday card and a cupcake. On the birthday card Mark has wished Cindy a happy birthday and promises to find her. It is apparently Cindy's birthday today. Also, there is a new phone message from Celeste. She seems confused by Mark's suggestion that she thinks Lutwidge is alive. Day Fifty-Seven It is August 25th, 1968 - Cindy's Birthday. Mark has left a cupcake and a message on a card "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CINDY......I promise I will find you, Daddy." Day Fifty-Eight There are no new messages. Phil Isidore has sent Mark a box from the National U.F.O. Society containing parts 3 and 5 of Phil's interview with Lex Harlan. Part 1 is also on the floor. The interview is all about R. Killian Quain. On the floor there's a readers letters page from Visionary Wonder Stories with mixed reviews on Quain's story. It seems like most people think it's great. Next to it is an article written by Lex Harlan about his first encounter with Quain. Harlan's description of Quain sounds reminiscent of that from Celeste's letter (see day fifty-nine). Also, if you leave Mark's radio on long enough, you can hear something thing that sound like a woman/girl and even some long jumbled-up phrases that almost sound like a highly obscured order. It would appear, that the voice may have an Irish accent. Day Fifty-Nine There's a new letter to the right of the music box; to Mark from Celeste Roget. It says about how she lied to him about the fact that Lutwidge is alive and that she had an encounter with him, and also that he has since been moved into an asylum. She tells Mark to stop following him. Day Sixty A lot of stuff from around the room has been moved into the third drawer of the Archive Cabinet, which can now be opened. A new, small piece of paper is in front of the typewriter. Ripped out from 'The Vest-Pocket Norwegian/English Dictionary' it shows how the word RØD means Red. 'Rød' is the 'R.' in 'R. Killian Quain'. Matching this with 'quain', a variant of 'queen', gives 'red queen', a possible clue to Quain = Lutwidge. There is also a new message on the machine from Lex Harlan telling Mark to stop calling him and saying that Quain is in Tollevue. Day Sixty-One A new piece on paper is on the floor by the door. It’s full of scribbling and random thoughts from Mark, about how he’s been running ‘The Red Queens Race’ all along and that it has almost come full circle. There’s also a new message on the machine from Dr. Lyman refusing to devulge information to Mark about any of his patients. He suggests that Mark visit him. Day Sixty-Two There’s a letter in the typewriter from Mark to Benjamin ‘Benny’ Stango. He asks for help, thinking that maybe he’s losing it and asks that Benny stop him if something should happen. The letter is unfinished. There’s also a new message from Stango on the answering machine. He sounds concerned about Mark and says he is on his way. 'Update: ' Marks room has been completely trashed. Items are scattered throughout the room, although it doesn't seem that anything is missing. The message on the machine is still the same. There is evidence of a break-in as the door seems to have been forced open. Whether it was Mark himself, Benny or possibly the Big Sister, remains unclear. Note: Mark may have told Detective Stango in one form or another that he wished to go to the Asylum, as this would be the only means for him to get into contact with Lutwidge. Day Sixty-Three Mark's Room is still trashed and the message on the machine is still the same. However, if Marks radio is left on you can hear bits and pieces of audio that sound exactly like some sort of secretary/nurse saying, "Welcome to Tollevue." and the response, "Thanks I love it here." This makes it highly likely that Mark is in the Asylum. Day Sixty-Four On the desk is a prescription bottle of Benzodiazum pills. Instructions state two tablets should be taken, twice per day, to relieve acute anxiety. There is also a paper containing a psychiatric examination of Mark Meltzer, next to the pill bottle. A new puzzle is sitting by the record player on the right side of the study. The puzzle is essentially a cryptex plus a tile game covered in colored lines, which should be rotated to line up accordingly. There is a psychiatric report on Mark's desk detailing Mark's condition (possibly from the Asylum). Inside the new puzzle is a Blue Notebook from Quain/Lutwidge. The cover and first page are all that can be viewed at this time. Also, there is a message from Phil Isidore. Day Sixty-Five There's a new letter on the desk from Mark to Phil, apologizing for his recent actions and about his success at Tollevue. To summarize, he faked a mental breakdown in order to gain access to Quain where, presumably he obtained the "Rubix Tube" Puzzle. Also, many of the items from around the room have now been moved to the archive. If the radio is left on long enough, part of a commercial broadcast bleeds through including a part of a forecast. Day Sixty-Six The room has finally been cleaned up, although several of the room’s objects have changed location. There is a new message from Benny Stango, who seems angry that Mark took advantage of his sympathies. There is also a letter on the floor in front of the Archive cabinet. It's the first page telling the story of Mark's time in Tollevue: 7th Sep 1968 '' ''MY VISIT TO TOLLEVUE '' ''Getting tossed into the Mental Ward at Tollevue again was the easy part-enough people (eps. Det. Stango) think I’m a “nutjob”. Besides-frankly-the stress has been getting to me. The calculated risk was if I’d ever get back out! '' ''A few frantic phone calls, some vaguely dire comments to Stango on the phone,-a few pieces of broken furniture-and quick enough, I’m on my way to the rubber room. Made sure the cops knew about my “association” with Dr. Lyman. From my “Stay” last year, I had a pretty good idea of what buttons to press- how to make them worry w/o saying anything that could get me locked up permanently. Because there was only one place I REALLY wanted to get to – The Rec. Room in the Secure Ward. '' ''Some “real characters” here-I think I nearly got shivved for winning a round of Go Fish. (Not my fault the mangled deck had three Queen of Hearts!) '' ''But I found who I was looking for in the corner. A bent, lopsided man in a creaking wheelchair, wrapped in a dirty blanket. '' ''They called him Mr. Quain now; But I knew that face. I’d seen the photo of Orrin Lutwidge. And this was Lutwidge through a mirror crack’d. '' Day Sixty-Seven The second half documenting Mark's meeting with Quain is left on the floor. ''MEETING KILLIAN QUAIN "Quain" didn't SEEM very dangerous-he just sat in that wheel-chair,rocking-rocking with an infernal creaking-as he huddled over piles of old junk. The Orderlies let him have used machinery and spare parts that were just getting thrown out anyways... One orderly had even taken pity and given the old tinkerer some tools. "Quain" barely spoke... He'd huddle and rock, and whimper, and mutter. The only thing that kept him calm and quiet was BUILDING things... Like that cylinder with all the colored schematics in a crazy-quilt pattern.I spotted on the shelf that was set aside for Quain's projects. Right away I knew that it was special. It took me an hour or more to break through. Offering my tapioca as a peace offering. Trying to "help"- proffering tools. He ignored me. Until I whispered the word "Utropolis". Those black glassy eyes landed on me, lit up with a kind of rage. "Utropolis is Rapture," I said. "And you were Lutwidge." He didn't deny it. Just stared with that monstrous face. Lips moving silently. Forming words I couldn't hear - words beyond all sense. "I am the seeker," I told him. "The one you've been waiting for." And for one moment, his face relaxed. He looked almost human. "Then take this," he intoned, in a creaking semblance of that rich voice I knew from the tapes he left behind. "Take thy Grail, oh Parsifal." And he gave me the cylinder. A gift. And a warning. '' ''Then his eyes grew cold and distant. He returned to his work... '' ''...and it was up to me to solve the puzzle. Day Sixty-Eight There is a new message from Dr. Lyman on the answering machine mentioning documents that went missing from his office while Mark was in Tollevue. Part three of Mark's account at Tollevue is left on the floor: OPENING THE GRAIL I must have looked as insane as anyone else in the room - twisting and turning the wheels of the puzzle - sweat beading on my forehead. I felt like I was on the verge of the secret. Then, something CLICKED. The center of the puzzle slid out - and I saw the journal. There was one orderly glaring at me - a face like a Guinea Pig and eyes almost as beady. I'd seen him reporting to Lyman - the two of them would stand outside the observation window, staring at me... conferring. My back was to that white jacked thug. I managed to hide the thin notebook under my robe. I slammed the puzzle shut, twisted it so that the bastard would have to solve it himself if he wanted to learn it's secret. The orderly's lips curled in revulsion as he pried the metal cylinder out of my grasp. That night in my bunk - after Lockdown - I snuck to the edge of the closed door. A crack of light filtered under the door jamb. '' ''As the light splashed across the ink stained mad collage of the journal's pages, I wondered if I was half asleep still. The words and images seemed like those out of a fever-dream. My disappointment was like a cold knife in my gut. I'd risked everything - for this. The ravings of a loon. The gibberings of a madman. Glued and taped to the insides of a cheap ink-spattered notebook. But I knew Quain/Lutwidge well enough to hope that maybe - just maybe - there was some method to the madness. And I had an idea where to find the key. There was a sharp rap at the door. The hated orderly, with his guinea pig face and white jacket. Resentfully he stuffed Quain's cylindrical puzzle back into my arms. He'd discovered that it was empty - now. So it was just a souvenir. My 24 hours was up. It was time to go home. Day Sixty-Nine There is a pack to the right of the fan, and a medical record about Quain near the typewriter. It is likely that these are the stolen items that Dr. Lyman rang about. Dec. 9, 1960 The Honorable Anton Arnhem New York County Court Judge New York City, N.Y. RE: QUAIN, ROD KILLIAN Case # ************************** (blacked out) Indictment ********************** (blacked out) DOB: 09-03-1906 Dangerous Mental Disorder Examination Dear Judge Arnhem, Mr. R. Killian Quain was transferred to the Secure Ward of Tollevue Mental Hospital pursuant to the provisions of New York State Law for the purpose of examination. '' ''It is our opinion that Mr. Quain suffers from a dangerous mental disorder and requires treatment in a high-security psychiatric facility. '' ''PERTINENT DATA '' ''Rod Killian Quain, a 54 year-old Caucasian male was charged with Felonious Assault, Aggravated Battery, Breaking and Entering and Criminal Threat in relation to an incident involving one Lester Leland ("Lex") Harlan. '' ''During subsequent interviews with police and psychiatric evaluators, Quain has confessed to numerous other crimes including various homicides which to date have not been corroborated. '' ''A full summary of Quain's personal and psychiatric history is attached. Mark has written that he finds it odd that Lester is Lex, and he's not sure how crazy Quain actually is. Day Seventy There's a new message on the machine from Lynch, skeptical that Lutwidge is alive. There’s also a new piece of paper next to the box on the floor: Tollevue Hospital New York, NEW YORK CASE HISTORY: QUAIN, Rod Killian Rod Killian Quain states that he was born September 3, 1906 in the City of New York. Details have not been substantiated as Quain appears to have no personal records. Mr. Quain’s account of his youth is garbled and incomplete. He refused to reveal anything except an early fascination with Lewis Carroll. Quain claims to have been a successful inventor who was betrayed by an associate named “Ryan.” Quain vowed to track down Ryan and apparently acted to make sure others (notably “the Frenchwoman”) didn’t find him first. Quain claims to have followed Ryan to an area he calls alternately “Rapture,” “Utropolis” and “Wonderland.” His descriptions of this location are riddled with obvious delusions. Quain claims to have fallen in with a gang he calls “The Splicers.” The gang seems to have been primarily involved in obtaining and consuming a substance alternately known by various street names (e.g., “Plasmid”, “ADAM”, and what may be various “brand” names – “Electro-Bolt,” etc.) It appears that this substance was injected. It is presumed the substance is a hallucinogen or narcotic, though Quain associates it with certain unbelievable properties (e.g., “Telekinesis”). During his period in “Rapture”/“Wonderland” etc., Quain appears to have been involved in some kind of gang warfare with rival factions of “Splicers.” He purports to have taken the lives of numerous individuals. Further accounts describe violent encounters with “Little Sisters” and “Daddies.” If his accounts are to be believed, Quain may be responsible for dozens of homicides. DIAGNOSIS: Schizophrenia (Paranoid) Psychotic Behaviour Narcotics Abuse/Dependence Day Seventy-One The notebook from inside the the Rubix Tube has been removed and put on the side, to the right of the typewriter. The second and third pages of the notebook can now be viewed. There is also a new audio to the right of the package. It is a recording of Lutwidge/Quain's sixth session with Dr. Lyman in Tollevue Mental Hospital. Day Seventy-Two The fourth and fifth pages of the blue notebook can now be viewed. Day Seventy-Three The sixth and seventh pages of the Blue Notebook can now be viewed. Day Seventy-Four The eighth and ninth pages of the Blue Notebook can now be viewed. There is also a new Audio, next to the Stolen Box and the Fan. It is a recording of Lutwidge/Quain's 21st session with Dr. Lyman. Day Seventy-Five Pages ten, eleven and twelve of the Blue Notebook can now be viewed. Day Seventy-Six Many of the items about the room have been moved into the Archive, and there’s a new message from Celeste on the machine. She says that she has told her private investigators to contact Meltzer. Day Seventy-Seven A new message from Celeste is left on the answering machine. She mentions strange, harassing phone calls that she has been receiving. Mark has a folder from Auger Detection, the agency hired by Roget to track Lutwidge. The folder contains two parts of a detective's report. One part details Lutwidge possibly having an accomplice known as the "Red Pawn" that helped forge documents. The next part is dated more than two years later and actually says Lutwidge had some sort of private Lab, though the building had been unused for more than two years. More shockingly, Lutwidge has been described as " using an unusual hypodermic needle and several glass jars", even "attempting to scrape or pour together the last remaining dregs of these jars". Next, on Mark's desk is a photo of Lutwidge himself, notably his face seems spliced, yet to a lesser degree. It is more than likely Lutwidge has to some degree, an addiction to ADAM. Day Seventy-Eight A new message from Celeste is on the answering machine. She sounds frantic about a threatening letter which she received. A letter to Mark has appeared on the table beside the window. The letters in this message appear to be cut from magazines. The text of the letter reads. stop looking while you still can There are no answers if you keep digging you will regret it is a promise ''-a friend'' An envelope with similar cut letters is beside the letter on the table. Day Seventy-Nine A new message from Dash H. Carmady is left on the answering machine. He refuses to help Mark anymore now that Celeste is not requiring him to. Day Eighty A new message written by Mark can be found next to the Lutwidge files on the floor. The letter explains that Mark discovered where Lutwidge's lab was (due to the other paper next to it that shows all of Lutwidge's properties) and went down there. He broke into the lab and discovered devices, bottles, and articles (possibly from Rapture). He also found a box, with the Scarlet Sovereign logo, full of masks that Splicers wear. The box filled with Splicer masks can be found in front of the desk. Notably, the masks seem to include a White Rabbit mask, a Peacock mask, a Black Crow mask (like the one in the lunchbox), a Devil mask (like the one worn by the Mad Hatter in Lutwidge's notebook), and a Welder's mask (similar to what Peach Wilkins wore). Day Eighty-One On October 3, some fans who had written in to Mark Meltzer's address received in-person hand delivered telegrams from "Speedy Brothers Telegrams". The envelopes contained a note which stated the following: ISIDORE VOUCHES THAT YOU ARE TRUSTWORTHY BE ON LOOK-OUT FOR A PACKAGE FURTHER EXPLANATION FORTHCOMING YOUR HELP URGENTLY NEEDED =MARK G MELTZER= Pictures of the telegram may be viewed here: Click me 1 Click me 2 A picture of one of the couriers delivering the telegrams can be viewed here (his bicycle is not pictured) Click me 3 A letter from Mark regarding the fan letters is next to the picture of Lutwidge: Dear Friend: Phil Isidore (of N.U.F.O.S.) has vouched that you are a trustworthy individual. Please closely guard the contents of this package. I have sent it direct via courier out of concern that gov't personnel or unknown individuals may attempt to intercept it. As you may know, I have been investigating anomalous phenomena related to the disappearence of my daughter. In the past, you've provided information that has helped my research. Now I need your input in a matter of utmost urgency. I discovered the enclosed item in basement workshop owned by Orrin Oscar Lutwidge. I am desperately trying to uncover more regarding it's origin, manufacture, etc. Please examine it and let me know what you make of it. Any information could help me find my daughter. Thanks, Mark Meltzer Day Eighty-Two On October 4th, fans who had received the telegrams from Speedy Brothers Telegrams began to receive packages containing a splicer mask and a letter from Mark. Bunny Rabbit Mask: click me Bat/Dragon Mask: click me Devil/Clown mask: click me Bird Mask: click me 1, click me 2 Welder Mask: click me, click me 2 Cat Mask: click me 1 click me 2 More Pictures: Courier, Courier and Bike 1, Courier and Bike 2, the box, inside the box, Bird Mask, Bird Mask front, Bird Mask side A picture of the letter that came with the package may be viewed here: click me The letter is same one which appeared next to the picture of Lutwidge on day eighty-one. Day Eighty-Three A new message from Lieutenant Commander Roscoe Inman is left on the answering machine. He requests any information that Mark may have in relation to the Frozen Triangle. There's also another new letter which came with an attached note. It's above the file cabinet. It is from a man whose wife, "Catherine," left during the period of The Vanishing. The attached note is a goodbye letter from Catherine saying that she is leaving with "Evelyn" "in search of True Rapture." The letter is dated "7-28-68," making it probable that Mark received this letter some time ago but is reviewing it now in relation to the "Quain Manuscript". Day Eighty-Four A new message from Det. Benny Stango is left on the answering machine. He taunts Mark about the threatening letter. There's also a box containing things from Lutwidge's lab, two papers from the Scarlet Sovereign Import-Export Inc. (from the O.C Lutwidge, Pres.) riddled with notes from Lutwidge lay next to it. Probably taken out of the box. Three more pages have been removed from the box. One is a newspaper article (with notes) about the airplane crash in 1960. The other two pages are from the ''Utopian Metropolis'', which detail Lutwidge's descent into Rapture. Day Eighty-Five Two more pages from the Utopian Metropolis have been removed from the box. One page talks about Catherine, James' wife, tending to Lutwidge's wounds which were inflicted by a "Madmoiselle". While Lutwidge's wounds are being cared for, he's looking at a painting of a young girl called Eve, their missing daughter. The other page talks about Lutwidge meeting a sailor he referred to as "the White Knight", Mark questions if this "Knight" could be James Miller Oakes from the Vanishings. The "Knight" talked about how he got some things (i.e. plasmids) from Sinclair Solutions that'll help them turn this battle around. The "Knight" appointed Lutwidge to be a mechanic due to his expert use of a wrench, to which Lutwidge protests, saying his profession was invention. The "Knight" reached out his hand to shake Lutwidge's and when Lutwidge extended his hand, the "Knight" turned his arm and injected Lutwidge with a syringe. Day Eighty-Six There are two new items on Mark's desk. One, near his bottle of pills, is the U.S. Navy identification card of James Millard Oakes. The other, at the opposite end of the desk, is an Accu-Vox tape recorder with an audio diary by someone who is presumably Oakes himself. Day Eighty-Eight Another peaceful day, or so it seems. Perhaps Mark has taken heed of Stango's words and decided to lay low for a while. Day Eighty-Nine A new message from Northern TelCo is left on the answering machine: Mr. Meltzer? This is Northern TelCo calling in regards to an outstanding amount on your telephone bill. You currently owe $58.26 for local and long-distance service. The check you remitted was returned by the bank. You will be assessed a fee for the return check. Your service may be interrupted unless full payment is received within fourteen days of this notice. Thank you for your prompt attention to this matter. This shows that the search for Meltzer's daughter has been very financially pressing, as suggested by the bounced check. Day Ninety There is evidence that someone other than Mark has been in the room. All of Mark's drawers have been opened, things such as the binoculars and the headphones have been moved to different places, and someone tried to open the "Rubix Tube" puzzle but didn't succeed. The only clue which was left is a 35mm, which Mark thinks could be a government issued film container, suggesting that the intruder took pictures of Marks findings. It's near his lamp. Mark's written that he knows that someone has been inside but he's not sure who. Possible suspects include Stango, Inman, Carmady, O.G.A (other government agency), and the Red Pawn. Note, Mark has crossed off Stango and Carmady from the list already. He also believes that the Red Pawn may be the same person who sent the cut and pasted letter. Once again, Mark believes someone is following him... Day Ninety-One Mark has left a new note, it's on the desk near his hat. In it, Mark tries to figure out who the Red Pawn is. He believes the person could be a forger, related to the Knight, a correspondent of Lutwidge or a manipulator. By mixing the letters of Killian and adding the N and M, Mark guesses he could be Roscoe Inman. There's new letter on Mark's desk, it's from Orrin Oscar Lutwidge to the Red Pawn! Dated June 17 1958. In it, Lutwidge expresses his appreciation for the Pawn's help with the manipulation of Celeste Roget. However, the Red Pawn started to harass Celeste, much to Lutwidge's chagrin. Being a forger, the Red Pawn wrote a letter to her in Lutwidge's hand and revealed confidential information (e.g. The Bellman's Chart). Lutwidge suspects that the Red Pawn wants to continue this game. Lutwidge had already been destroying forgeries. And as a result of the Red Pawn's letter, Celeste had sent her p.i.'s while Lutwidge was preparing his final steps in his own quest to find (True) Rapture. He closes the letter saying that the Red Pawns's involvement must not be discovered, and that the game is over. Day Ninety-Two A new message from Dash Carmady is left on the answering machine. He says that Celeste is still missing and seems willing to collaborate with Mark in searching for the identity of the Red Pawn. Day Ninety-Three A new message from Det. Benny Stango is left on the answering machine. He is skeptical about the information that Dash Carmady has turned up and increasingly hostile towards Mark, referring to him as a "psycho." A small note placed in front of the Metal Box. It is from Dash Carmady. The entire intel on Jeremiah Lynch is located by the record player. It amounts to a record of criminal activity. Day Ninety-Four Another one of those quiet days. What is Mark up to ? See Also *There's Something in the Sea Chronological Timeline *Mark Meltzer *RØd Killian Quain *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge *Puzzle Boxes Category:History Category:Something in the Sea